The Bright Sword Quest
BACK TO HOME BACK TO QUESTS This Quest begins on the outskirts of Adhlea, to begin we must look for 3 keys in 3 dead trees: There is a dead tree in the black circle, right click on it to get the key 3301, in the blue circle also you can find a dead tree, to get the key 3302. On the red circle we'll find another dead tree, press right click and get key 3303. Key 3301 Key 3302 Key 3303 Now you have the 3 keys, now you have to get the last key, you have to go to the so-called "Snake-shaped room" entrance of this cave can be seen here: You will need to use your shovel to open the hole. Here is the location of the hole a little more accurate: The hole is shown marked in red. Go down the hole, in this cave there will be Rats and Wild Warriors. Walk to that hole: You will need Key 3303 to open the door that has the switch, do this and go to the south room that have the switch. If you did it correctly, this stove will be no longer there: Behind the oven is a chest, the chest contains the golden key 3304. The next step is to put the barrel in position, you need to have a barrel, nothing more. Drag the barrel to this hole: The hole is in the black circle. Open the hole, put the barrel there, Now go to the next hole, Follow the blue line on the following map: Now you must put the barrel where the blue circle is (On the blue dot). The barrel should be in that square, or you dont could take it up Now go back to the minotaur tower and go up to the tower, you must take your machete to cross the swamp. The tower is here: Climb up the stairs twice, do not lower the hole without being prepared, down there are 2 Giant spiders. When you're ready, go down and kill the 2 giant Spiders and go to the next place: You will need 3 parcels or levitate spell to get down there. When you are down, there will be 3 Orc Berserkers and some other Orcs, kill them. The next step is to sacrifice a Power Ring to move a wall that blocks the passage. You have to put the power ring on the desktop and then pull the switch, it's the desktop here: Put the ring on the desk and press the switch. Now raise the barrel with the rope, and go up here: You can not get there without sacrificing the Power Ring, otherwise there will be a wall blocking the path. Now follow the blue line and up with the string the barrel. NOTE: Do not go down the hole! Otherwise, you will not be able to return to the top (unless you go with 2 or more people). When you raise the barrel, return it to the floor where the Orc Berserker. Now you just have to lower the barrel 1 floor down and place it in the position. Bring the barrel here: When you go down there will be 2 beholders and some ghouls and skeletons. Kill the ghouls and beholders, then pass the level 45 door and place the barrel here (after the door level there will be 4 Demon skeletons): The barrel would need to be put on the black point. Now a member of your team will need to return to pull the lever and make the wall move. If you are alone, you will have to go through the Giant Spiders again. Go to the place where we raise the barrel, Now out of the cave, you have to go down the hole here: Go down, at the ground level, near the dead body, do not up the tower. Vaya al norte, habrá 2 puertas, estas puertas necesitarán la llave 3301 y 3302. You will find another door, this door is not closed, go down the trough stairs and move the switch, here. This is how you look at the floor when the switch is activated, the riddle can be do only once a day. Go back to where you got the barrel, stay where the barrel was, and let them go up for a member of your team (if you're alone must going through the point of not returning again). To get the loot, go to the room with the level 45 door and go here: In the room past the wall (the wall that has blocking us before the switch was activated) will find the skeletons and skeletons and demon skeletons. You will need the key 3304 to open the door and in the chest there will be a bag with a Red Gem and a shiny sword, we finally take an exit teleport out in the same room. Enjoy your loot! BACK TO HOME BACK TO QUESTS